.kumchee.com/reviews-dogtraining2/sit stay fetch.html
Who else wants their dog to be well behaved around people and other dogs? AND have them obey all of your house rules... ... even when you're not around! rom: Daniel Stevens July 1st, 2010 Thanks for Signing Up In the next few minutes, you're going to receive an email from support@kingdomofpets.com The subject line will be: Hi, Secrets to Dog Training 6 Day Course RESPONSE REQUIRED To receive the FREE 6 Day Course you will have to click on the link to http://www.aweber.com in that email! Please read on and find out what Secrets to Dog Training can do for you and your dog... Dear Dog Owner, Your dog is always learning. The problem is - how do you get your dog to learn good habits and NOT bad habits? Dogs understand things very differently to us humans, so frequently when you are training (or even when you think you are NOT training) your dog you are actually making behavior problems worse! If you have a disobedient dog that causes you stress or embarrassment then you've come to the absolute best place for finding out how to communicate with and train your dog. With my techniques your dog will become that well behaved dog that makes other people envious. On this web page you'll discover how 'Secrets to Dog Training' will help you to resolve all your dog's behavior problems quickly and for good. These problems include aggression, biting, digging, barking, chewing, jumping, housetraining, whining, bolting out the front door, separation anxiety, pulling on the leash, and a lot more. These techniques have been proven to work for 217,449 dog owners worldwide (and counting!) and on this page you can read some of the hundreds of success stories that I have received and continue to receive every day. I hope you become a member of 'Secrets to Dog Training' so that I can hear your success story soon! Here are some of our many great success stories: From: Cara McLean To: Secrets to Dog Training Subject: We almost gave up and now he is now a great member of our family! ---- Dear Daniel, Your book was a lifesaver! Our 2 year old black German Shepherd, Jack, came to us from a woman who was not able to cope with him herself. When he came to us at the beginning of the year he was a total handful. He was boisterous, aggressive, skittish and unresponsive... ...In the first month we were at our wits end and when I bought the Secrets to Dog Training books online we were a week from giving him up ourselves. We had the dominance training sorted from day one because we were aware that was going to be an issue otherwise but Jack had serious behavioral issues around food and walks that needed a lot of work. In the months since we got and read the books he has become a different dog! Everyone says so. We have recently been told people suggest us to friends in the area who have dog trouble and we have helped socialise several problem pups with Jack (because its good for him as much as them) all thanks to Daniel and his book giving us that extra knowledge that has really rounded out our own understanding. I recommend it ad nauseum! Jack still pulls on the lead he has good days and bad days but we are working on it. Jack now looks us in the eyes, can be walked off lead. Sits, Stays, Fetches, leaves he is a great play mate. He sits and waits so quietly for his dinner we have honestly forgotten he is still waiting once or twice and he has come to remind us 5 minutes later! He doesn’t immediately run out if the front door is open and will happily sit outside with us if we are cleaning cars or talking out the front without dashing off. We have taken him from the most difficult, messed up dog, almost deliberately awful to a great member of our family. He is fun. He is funny. He is a joy and we wouldn’t give him up for anything! And we wouldn’t have gotten this far without the wonderful hints, tips and explanations from Daniel in his online books. The best buy ever!! Bar none! We honestly have had dozens of comments on how good Jack has become. No joke! Cheers Daniel I really appreciate all your good work has done for us! -- Cara McLean (Cambridge, UK) From: Doug Cummins To: Secrets to Dog Training Subject: It worked and she is much better ---- = = "Hi, I bought the online book Secrets to Dog Training, because I have a big Guardian dog, and she was very aggressive to strangers in our house. I knew she could be trained because her mother was not aggressive. I got several good tips from the book as well as a personal email on how to correct her behavior. It worked and she is now much much better. I am very pleased and satisfied I bought the book. Thanks a bunch Daniel for doing what you do." -- Doug Cummins (Nebraska, USA From: Susan Caruso To: Secrets to Dog Training Subject: Jack has made GREAT progress! ---- "My husband and I adopted Jack (a one year old male Pug/Chihuahua mix) three months ago from a shelter (we are his third home in a year) and to put it mildly he was 20 pounds of terror-- dominate, nipping, chewing and also had separation anxiety issues. He quickly earned the name 'Jack The Nipper'. I read a couple of books about dogs behaving badly, but felt that I needed a step-by-step approach to correct Jack's unpleasant behavior. I researched the internet and came across Secrets to Dog Training, which I quickly downloaded, printed and read in one evening. I immediately started with the Alpha Dog lessons and got across to Jack that I am the Alpha Mommy. I had no idea that doing something as simple as making him sit before I put his bowl of food down would make a difference in how Jack viewed me. Jack has made great progress. He has become confident, less anxious and likes to practice commands every day. We still need to work on a few areas, but it's only been less than three months! Jack is much happier knowing that we are the pack leaders who protect, feed and love him. I recommend Secrets to Dog Training to everyone who has a dog as a companion'.' I have learned so much about dog behaviors and how to respond accordingly without yelling or intimidating. Thanks Dan for writing such a great learning tool!" '-- Susan Caruso (USA)' From: Wayne and Sumo To: Secrets to Dog Training Subject: Thanks to you Sumo is now super obedient! ---- = = "Hi Daniel, It is with great pleasure that I am writing this for KingdomofPets.com. Secrets to Dog Training was great! We have a crossed breed Poodle/Terrier and training him is extremely important to us since we live in high rise apartment. Secrets to Dog Training's methods are positive and very proactive. Sumo, our pup, is doing great! At only 5 months old he sits, lies down, heals, stays, and even comes most of the time. We can not expect too much at his age but he is getting better everyday. Secrets to Dog Training continues to provide support through email which we feel is a priceless resource." -- Wayne & Sumo (USA) From: Carla J. Johnson To: Secrets to Dog Training Subject: Finally I can now control my dogs! ---- = "I love Secrets to Dog Training. I rescued two German Shepherds and I did not know anything about dog obedience. One of my dogs was quite aggressive with other dogs, and crazy about chasing cats and squirrels. What I like about your book is that you give insights into what the dog is thinking, why they behave the way they do, and tips on what to do to correct the problem. I have learned so much from your instructions, and my dogs are now following my commands and I am able to control them. Thanks for the great book." -- Carla J. Johnson (Long Beach, California, USA) You may not believe this but... You should NEVER use the recall word ("COME", or whatever word you choose) to call your dog to discipline him, correct him, tell him what a bad dog he is, or for any negative reason. Bad deeds MUST be caught IN THE ACT in order to correct. If you still need your dog by you for a negative reason, give him a firm SIT command and go get him. Beagles, Carlos & Pablo For example: Imagine this, you see your dog "Major" outside digging up your newly planted daisies. You first quietly say "Major, Come here". Major, doesn’t respond. You then yell "MAJOR - COME HERE!". Major still doesn’t come, so you go over and grab him by the collar and yell "I told you to Come Here!" and give him a smack. Major, being a smart dog, makes a mental note "Come Here" means "You’re in trouble and about to get punished". Next time when he is outside, and you want him to come inside for dinner you go out and say to him "Come here", he responds by running away. "Dumb dog" you think and go and grab him and drag him inside so he’ll eat his food. Then you say sternly "How come you don’t ever COME when I call you?!" Major makes another mental note (Hmmm: seems to me my memory of "COME HERE" is still accurate – don’t want to respond to that – after all, "COME HERE" means I am in BIG TROUBLE!) Remember, dogs know ONLY "dog language" when they come to live with us. WE must teach them our language. In the above examples, Major did not learn OUR translation for the word "COME". He learned "COME" meant "angry owner – I’m in trouble now. Better scram out of here!" We want Major to learn that "COME" means "Get your buns to me in the fastest way possible – NO EXCEPTIONS!" Major needs to understand that COME means GOOD stuff – ALWAYS!From: Kirsty Halleran To: Secrets to Dog Training Subject: I now have control over my two dogs! ---- = "The Secrets to Dog Training books have been a tremendous help to me in gaining more control over my two dogs Neo & Molly especially as they were rather defiant at times. Both dogs are very loving, fun and loyal but I've had to get a dog behaviourist out in the past as Molly's a rescue dog, has a nervous disposition and a habit of going bonkers through fear by barking, growling and trying to nip/bite. I think she was abused before I got her as she is extremely scared of children and doesn't particularly like strangers and other dogs. She loves the family and those she knows but it was/is really worrying so the fear biting section has been great for tips on dealing with that. They know now who's the alpha and don't try nearly as much nonsense as they used to. Obviously I'm not expecting them to change overnight, I realise I have to be rigorous in the re-training but so far they're coming along great! I really wish I'd heard/got the Secrets to Dog Training books years ago, in my opinion no dog owner should be without a copy. They're brilliant, very easy to understand/follow and they results are amazing! Please find attached my photo of myself and the dogs." -- Kirsty Halleran (UK) From: Dr. Stanley Hyman To: Secrets to Dog Training Subject: At last, No More Jumping! ---- = "Hi Daniel, Our Bichon, Jasmine, is a very friendly little dog who loves everyone she meets and shows it by jumping up on them. By following the instructions in your Secrets to Dog Training book, we were able to control her jumping." -- Dr.Stanley Hyman (Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada) Success Story: Lyn Spain To: Secrets to Dog Training Subject: No more aggression between my dogs ---- "I purchased the Secrets to Dog Training after I acquired a second puppy that was seven weeks old. My first puppy a male then 14 months old was a little bit aggressive with her. Now my puppies eat, sunbake and play together very happily. I would recommend it to anyone who cares about their animals." -- Lyn Spain (Fortitude Valley, QLD, Australia